


In the Face of Defeat

by BlueToRed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Gaping, Aphrodisiacs, Drugged Sex, Edging, Forced, Gangbang, Heavily Implied JohnDave, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kingdomstuck, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Break, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueToRed/pseuds/BlueToRed
Summary: A warrior prince, John Egbert, is captured on the battlefield. The enemy leaders of the rebellion pump John full of aphrodisiacs and enjoy their prize, but not before roughing him up a bit first.Even in the face of defeat, John works to keep his pride and poise.
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/John Egbert, Bro Strider/ John Egbert, Davesprite/John Egbert, Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider/John Egbert, John Egbert/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Dirk Strider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	In the Face of Defeat

The rebellion covered nearly all of the battlefield. The kingdom was close to it's fall. But all was not lost.

The crown prince, John Egbert, had been training his entire life to lead his kingdom's land forces. John road into battle on his own black steed, carrying his own sword, wearing the colors of his kingdom's flag. John's proudly fighting besides his loyal soldiers, raising his silver blade in his hand, yelling for his troops to take charge.

All of that... suddenly lost.

John Egbert's battalion was slaughtered on the front lines by the rebellion's troops, someone was able to throw John off of his horse to fight the prince face-to-face.

John's laying on the ground, his glasses press up against his forehead. He quickly adjusts them so he can see clearly. John rushes to pull out his sword that is sheathed to his hip, John held the silver blade out in front of him and towards his adversary.

John's enemy was above him, only inches away. The young man was dressed in an orange-gold and he was wearing some sort of rounded specs over his eyes that were tinted to be black. John couldn't see his assailants eyes but he could feel his glare.

He must be one of the leader's of the rebellion.

The man dressed in orange-gold slowly pulled a sword of his own out of his side. From where John was sitting, it looked like he pulled it out of his chest.

John forced himself back up, he was badly bruised from getting thrown off his horse, but this is a battle that he can't afford to lose, he can't back down, he can't retreat.

John proudly stands on his own two feet, ready to take on a battle against one of his main opponents.

This fight here is for John's kingdom!

John lifts up his arms, violently slashing down at his enemy, aiming at the other man's shoulder. The man dressed in a sunset-gold swept to the side, he dodged the hit and managed to gain the upper hand. A second passes, John's mind didn't even register that the other man lifted up his knee, but the prince felt a brunt kick to his chest. The blow knocks him backwards.

John lands on the ground again, only this time his sword was no longer by his side. In his foolishness, he let go of the handle and sent the damn thing flying out into the battlefield. John patted at his hip, finding and then sliding out his dagger. John lifted it up towards his enemy... as his enemy held his sword over John's throat.

John is not tainted with so much pride that he wouldn't know when to give in.

He had already lost.

John dropped his blade. Allowing himself to be taken captive by the other side.

His kingdom can't afford to lose their crown prince. John can not allow himself to be killed.

He just can't believe that he was bested so quickly.

"god damn it." The prince whispered a curse to himself for his own failure.

John lifted up his hands, gesturing that the crown prince had surrendered.

The man dressed in orange above him slid his sword back into his sheath. Glaring down at the concurred prince with his covered eyes, suddenly... the enemy soaked in golden-amber cloth keeled down and offered a hand to John.

John took his hand, glaring at the man above him. The prince sneered at the man as he began to walk besides him through the battlefield. Apparently, the soldiers of the rebellion knew better than to get close to the man dressed in orange-gold, who ever he was, all of them were avoiding his path and all of John's soldiers were smart enough not to intervene, just leave the affair up to their beloved prince.

John sighed as he walked on foot to his enemy's camp. Once there, his wrists were tied and bound together by the very man who captured him. Not as if John would try anything, he is a war prisoner now and he understands what he must do, he must protect himself at all costs and stay in line. Not for himself, but for his kingdom.

John was taken through the enemy camp, there he continued to walk until he was face-to-face with the tent that housed the leader of the rebellion.

When John stepped inside the tent, he fully expected to see the enemy's leader, his greatest adversary, face-to-face. No such luck. No one was inside apart from himself and the man who captured him.

The other leaders must be on the battlefield. John pays his enemies next to no respect, however he could at least recognize that they took charge on the field instead of simply leaving the battle up to the masses they managed to manipulate into believing that John's family was corrupt. John sighs, thinking of his poor confused citizens.

John was led to sit down on one of the wooden crates in the tent. The prince held his head up as he took his seat. Placing his bound hands on his knees and sitting up straight with pride. The man dressed in sunset-gold thought the sight was amusing and let out a gruff laugh. He turned away from the prince and started fumbling around with items in the tent, sorting through some boxes that were left on top of wooden crates.

Adrenaline from battle still coursing through John's veins. John refrained from asking questions or from speaking at all. He is not so stupid he'd engage with his enemy at this stage of the battle.

Out of the blue, the fabric at the tent's entrance flipped up. Another man walked in, he had pointed specs that were just as black and as tinted as the other man's.

John lowered his brows, he felt the skin around his eyes tightened. He heard the true leader had pointed specs, but this man didn't seem to fit the picture of the man described to John earlier. This man was dressed in blacks and grays, the man John heard of proudly wore royal colors like purples... for someone who hated the monarchs, their leader seemed like he wished to be a prince himself from what John had heard.

The man dressed in black walked up to the prince's captor and asked in a hushed tone,

"Did you distribute the... supplement?"

"Can't find it, Hal." The man draped in orange-gold replied.

"Better hurry this up, Dirk's heading over to see the prince now." Hal began to berate the other man instead of offering a hand.

John shook his head at the sight. This uncoordinated, uncooperative idiot imprisoned him? John felt his body slack for a brief moment, then he remembered to hold his poise.

John straightened himself out, holding his head high once again as the two men in the tent began to quietly argue.

"You could help me find it, you know?" The boy dressed in tangerine-gold asked.

"I thought you would have noticed by now that it's to your right."

"Ugh." The man in gold slapped his hand to his forehead. He lifted up the vile and gritted his teeth. "Just another major fuck up today."

"The fuck are you talking about?" Hal huffed, "you got the prince."

The man in orange turned his head to look over at Hal, "you know how many men I threw off of horses thinking they were the prince this hour?"

"You need to let yourself have a win." Hal shook his head, pinching onto the vile in the other man's hands and slowly sliding it out of his grasp and into his own.

Hal held up the vile to show the prince the clear liquid inside and shook it. He opened his mouth to speak but he heard the sound of fabric being violently thrown to the side.

Three men stepped in. John could hear the clink of metal boots, one of the men was in full armor, much like a knight, he had piercing red eyes and snow white hair. Eyes like pools of blood, hair white like bones bleached by the sun. The man with red eyes held himself like death, he looked to be the same age as the other man at his side. A man with burnt tangerine eyes and a glare scarier than death itself, the man looked like the embodiment of torment and the blood smeared across his face didn't help quell the fear building in John's chest.

John directed his attention to the last man to walk in, the man the other two men made way for. He was younger, shorter, must be about twenty or so. He held himself higher than the rest, his hands behind his back. Tinted, pointed specs on his face. Fresh blood was sinking into his silk, magenta blouse, but he didn't seem to be injured anywhere on his body. He seemed nearly untouchable and distant, the aura he was embedding felt like... spite, just pure spite.

John immediately understood that man to be Dirk, the man who started the rebellion and lead it to the very heart of the kingdom.

John felt his body tense up with rage. He kept quiet as the man spoke.

Dirk asked the others as he kept his focus on John, "did you force him to take the vile yet?"

A second passed, that was already too long for Dirk, he turned his head to look at the two younger men in the room.

Hal, noting that he had the vile in his hand, spoke for himself and the boy in orange, "No. We did not have the time."

"Seems time is on our side today." Dirk glances back over at the conquered prince again. "I want the start of this to be painful."

Dirk slowly tracks over to John. His hands still behind his back.

Suddenly, another man rushes into the tent, rustling the fabric several times to try to pass through it. He looks to be the youngest out of all of them, he had rounded black specs and a red ensemble. He was bloodied and panting, which was met with no empathy.

"You're late." Dirk didn't even turn his head to look at the young man's injuries.

"Sorry." He continued to pant, struggling to catch his breath. He straightened his back out and attempted to keep his mouth shut, but he was too exhausted to successfully stand straight or silence his panting.

"Panting like a whore in hell." Hal whispered to the boy in gold, Hal was met with an elbow to the gut.

"Yes." Dirk agreed with the sentiment like it was said for all to hear, "and Dave's not even the one on the chopping block today."

Dirk walked closer to the prince till they were face-to-face. Dirk slowly kneeled down to get on John's level, John still glared at the man like he was beneath him.

Dirk ever so slightly tilted his head, such a small amount it was hardly visible.

John lowered his gaze, with the ensemble that Dirk was wearing John understood that the other man seemed to fashion himself to be a prince.

John lowered his lids, narrowing his gaze and glaring up at his adversary.

Dirk revealed no emotion on his face, he simply lifted up a hand. Dirk slowly pressed two fingers up to John's lips. He slowly pressed his fingers into John's mouth. John refused to part open his lips, he would not allow Dirk entrance. John was not about to sacrifice his dignity. He would not give in to whatever that lunatic was attempting to do to him. 

Dirk tsked at the conquered prince's disobedience.

Dirk snapped his fingers, "restrain his arms."

The two oldest men in the tent quickly stepped to John's side. They turned to face Dirk as they grab John's hand's, their backs are brushing against the canvas of the tent.

The man with red eyes took out a small hand blade, he cut the rope restraining John's wrists. The ropes slid off of John's arms like they were only ribbon but he was not free, the two grown men pulled John's arms back to hold him in place.

Dirk tried again, pressing two fingers to John's lips and sliding his fingers into John's mouth. John refused to let the fingers in past his overbite. Dirk forced his fingers in regardless. John, on instinct, bit down on Dirk's finger's. Dirk slowly pulled his hand back, he didn't react to the pain but the marks left on his skin told John that he must have felt it.

Dirk snapped his fingers, "show him what happens to pets that bite their masters."

The two oldest men in the room continued to hold John back as the man dressed in orange stepped over. He took the initiative to knee John in the gut. John grunted out in pain. Dirk snapped his fingers, John supposed that meant the boy dressed in orange-gold should knee him again. John wanted badly to nurse his hit. To cradled his own stomach at the pain, but the two men restraining him wrapped their rough hands around John's wrist. The pain from their rough sink and tight grip was worse than the ropes that previously bound John. Dirk suddenly gave a subtle hand wave. The boy dressed in orange noticed the gesture from the corner of his eye and backed down.

"You understand the picture now." Dirk assumed that John did.

Dirk grabbed onto John's chin and forced him to look into his auburn eyes.

"You know, we have to practice this." Dirk explained. "I want you to know the score before you make the mistake of biting down on something... else... if you did, you'd lose your life, and we can't have that." Dirk pulled away and slowly dropped his hand from John's chin onto his own bottoms, Dirk slowly pulled out his half-hard erection out of his pants.

John's eyes widened.

"It's only now you get the picture?" Dirk seemed amused despite not smiling. "You are slow, that's probably why this victory was so easy. Disappointing really, when we came here, we were all hoping for a real fight."

John narrowed his eyes, focused on the words that his enemy just said. Insulting John and his troops and then degrading him by revealing himself in front of Dirk's own troops.

"You aren't even from this kingdom? Aren't you?" John shook as he spoke, he disguised his nerves as anger.

"No." Dirk shook his head. "What difference does it make?"

"You incited this rebellion," John glared at the other men in the room, "just so you could seize my throne."

Dirk leaned in over John, whispering something like a secret against his lips, "yes."

John shuttered, parting his lips. 

Dirk whispered into John's mouth, "your people are no more free with us as they are under your families rule..." 

Dirk slid his tongue into John's mouth.

His kisses were soft, but repulsive. John allowed Dirk to slide his tongue across his. He could feel Dirk's breathing become more hot, he started to pant through his nose as his... erection grew against John's chest. John felt a bitter rage surge through his chest and pump from his heart to every ounce of his heated body. John was so close to biting down on Dirk's tongue, but he thought against it. What good would that do him here? He needs to obey his current rulers, stay alive, stay low, stay an obedient prisoner until the tables of the battle turn and he's freed. So long as he stays alive, there is hope for his people.

Dirk pulls away from John's mouth, a trail of saliva hitting John's chin as their lips part.

Dirk runs his thumb over John's bottom lip and pulls it down, Dirk eyes John's overbite. Tilting his head to get a look at his teeth. "You have such lovely lips and under it you have hideous teeth." Dirk presses his lips against to John's and then breaks away to say, "almost like a lie. You're a ugly little thing, draped with a beautiful wrapping..."

Dirk paid John a slight smirk of a smile,

"I look forward to you being my pet."

Dirk pulled away from John's lips and got right to pressing the tip of his erection against John's lips. John on instinct turned his head away. Dirk wasn't having it.

"Open your mouth and don't use your teeth."

John desperately didn't want to, he didn't want to part open his lips and let **that thing** cross his lips. John tried his best to keep it closed, but he could feel one of the men start to strangle his wrist, almost like a warning to shape up or to get his ass beat.

John slightly opened his lips, he allowed for Dirk to slip his tip slowly into his mouth.

The feelings so foreign to John, being held up by two men and then forced to fellate another man. John felt the tip slowly enter his lips and then more and more of the other man started to fill his mouth. John nearly gagged at the feeling, made even more worse when the man suddenly started pounding his cock into John's mouth and down his throat. John's eyes started filling with tears. John groaned and whined at the feeling. His pleas to stop muffled by Dirk's cock ramming into his mouth. Dirk began to hold John's head, angling it to best suit his own need. Dirk kept hitting the back of John's throat. John felt like he would be on the verge of vomiting if he didn't already void out his stomach before the battle started from nerves. John's eyes filled with tears that streamed down his cheeks, he could do nothing but cry. If he'd fight back now, he'd only be killed and he can't loose his life. He can't.

Dirk kept barging his cock into John's mouth, he started picking up the pace and panting at the feeling. Dirk let slip a moan. John prayed it was almost over. That the torment would just end. John didn't expect to feel a aggressive spurt of salty semen to coat his tounge. Dirk grunted as he came, he continued to work his cock into John's mouth as John whined and panicked. John wanted to spit it out. He had to wait for Dirk to be out of his mouth, small trails of semen were coming down from John's lips onto his chin, saliva and drool already coating John's bottom lip with it.

Dirk pulls out slowly, as he does he demands that John...

"Swallow."

John was not so weak that he would lower himself to swallow the literal seed of the enemy.

John turned his head. He glared at the man as he spat his seed to the ground. He did as he was told and that was enough. Instantly, John was pushed into the ground. His face was forced into his load. John's glasses were smacked off of his face as his nose was smeared into Dirk's cum.

"Lick it up." Dirk commanded.

John refused.

"Hal." Dirk snapped his fingers.

"On it." Hal walked over and smacked a lash across John's back.

John screamed at the pain. Drool and semen still dripping from the side of his mouth.

Dirk hummed slightly, like it was a chuckle.

Dirk turned his head to face the boy dressed in gold, "you are the one who brought him in correct?"

He nodded in response.

"Then you're next." Dirk looked back at the prince. "After he finishes what's on his plate."

John's face was still being smeared into Dirk's cum.

John was pulled back.

John was hesitant to cave, but the stinging of the whip was enough of a motivator for him to open his mouth.

John slowly revealed his tongue to his captors.

John was leaned into Dirk's cum, gently this time.

John began to lick the tent's canvas floor. He lapped up about one teaspoon of Dirk's load.

John continued to glare at the magenta blur, his glasses were still on the side of his face.

The prince began to sit up again. Looked like that was enough to satisfy Dirk, he just wanted to see John lap up his seed from the ground like a dog. Like a pet.

John parted open his mouth, keeping together his composure as he allowed the man dressed in orange to approach him and undress his lower half.

John slowly took in his cock. He was immediately met with desperate thrusts.

"Always so impatient." Dirk shook his head, "I hope that Dave behaves better when it's his turn."

Dirk glanced over to Dave. Dave was still holding onto his gash. It was hardly a real wound so Dirk paid no mind to the large cut as Dave bleed into his hand. Dirk dragged his attention to the men holding back John's arms.

"You two will get your turn when we give him the vile." Dirk shook his head. "I'm no monster, I'm not going to hand him over to either of you without some kind of aid."

John's throat was still being unforgivably violated. His original and first captor was on edge, grabbing into John's hair and pulling at it. The man dressed in orange relentlessly forced John's head down as cruelly and quickly as the younger man could.

He came down John's throat with a fierce grunt, not giving John the chance to spit it out. It was already deep into John's throat. He slowly pulled away.

Dirk glanced over at Hal, "you're up."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Hal walked over to John.

Hal slowly pulled John's mouth onto his tip and down his length and didn't stop till his entire cock was on John's tongue. Hal gripped onto the back of John's head.

Hal told John, "keep your mouth open."

John already had his mouth open for Hal. He narrowed his eyes at the stupid request.

Hal pulls way completely and slams his cock into John's mouth. Hal continues fucking John by forcing himself rapidly completely in and completely out of John's gaping mouth. Making a show for the entire room. Hal proudly stabbed at the back of John's throat, John's mouth was aching and sore. The few seconds of freedom from the mans cock would always be followed by more horrid pain. John wanted so badly to be free of his captors and to come back with a hoard of men of his own, he wanted to watch every individual here get their bodies torn limb from limb, beaten to a bloody pulp. John stewed in his anger as Hal started pumping his cock in front of John's face. He laughed as he made John continue to lick his tip. Hal asks John for him to, "kiss it like it's your lover."

John narrows his eyes and follows the command, lightly licking up the precum on Hal's tip and paying Hal's cock gentle kisses, suddenly cum is smeared on every inch of John's face.

Hal laughed at the sight. "You look so good with me painted on your face, you know? Even prettier than before."

Hal stepped back and feel back in line with the man in orange. He went back to being an observer as Dirk took center stage again. John watched Dirk step over to the man dressed in orange, he took the vile he was holding onto for Hal and then Dirk looked at the vile's contents... "Dave." Dirk turned to him.

Dave let out a small huff. John watched as Dirk began to tend to a few things on a desk in front of him. Dirk occasionally looked at the vile, like he was tempted to use it. He must be impatient himself. "Dave. We don't have all day." Dave slowly stepped towards the captured prince as a response.

"Uh... sorry." Dave muttered. "not my choice."

Dave began to undo his pants, blood was still trailing from the wound on his chest and John noticed a cut on Dave's abs. John glanced up at Dave's face. He was much younger than the rest, he looked like he must be about John's age. No older than eighteen years of age. His white hair was drenched in sweat. He looked like he was close to passing out. John paid no mind, he can't allow himself to pity someone who's right about to engage in such a low and barbaric act.

Dave lightly placed his cock on John's tongue. John's face and mouth were still smeared with all of the other men's cum. Dave tensed up at the sight of John's mouth wrapping around his cock. John began sucking him just to get everything over with. Dave started wildly panting within the first minute of getting sucked off by John. "fuck... you... you're so hot." Dave started tensing up, he almost started crying at the feeling of John's tongue wrapped around his cock. He grabbed John's head and then hunched over as he cries, "I- I... fuck... fuck!"

"Wonderful." Dirk didn't sound amused that Dave came so early, still he sounded pleased with a single thought, "now we can administer the doze."

"Wait." Hal interrupted his leader, "I would like to go another round."

Hal walked up to John as Dave attempted to step away, the feeling of pleasure from cumming down John's throat and pain of battle suddenly mixed together to freeze him in place. Hal didn't seem to mind. He scooted Dave over slightly and then dragged out a knife. Hal used it to cut open the sides of John's pants. John gasped at the feeling. The tip of the sharp blade almost cutting his skin as it worked through his battle close. How sharp were these knifes to cut through material like this? These pants and John's undershirt were made for war, made for battle. Hal started to snicker as he guided John's thighs apart. Hal was practically masturbating at the sight of John's fabric slipping apart from John's thighs and onto the ground he was forced to sit on. The canvas from the tent ruffled under John's thighs as he began to fight. He didn't want the other men to see him so exposed or, lord forbid, to touch him. Hal was finally face to face with John's loin coverings. Hal snapped off the leather from his cod piece with one flick of the wrist. "It's almost like a little chastity belt... are you not allowed to touch yourself? Is there supposed to be a lock on this thing?"

Hal was making those jokes when he knew full well that it was just protective covering for literal war, not something to protect his innocence, which is already violated.

Hal finally unwrapped John's bottom free of any clothing. Hal marveled at just how small John's cock actually was. "Why even wear the thing?" Hal chuckled to himself. "You have to be about four inches." Hal began to steadily pump it in his hands. Thankfully, his hands aren't as rough as the two men holding onto John's wrists are. John still huffed at the feeling. He tried to mask his dread and fear with confidence and disgust.

Hal lightly asks John, "has anyone ever touched you here before?"

John heard snickering, he looked over at the two younger boys. The one in orange wasn't grinning, but John could tell by the way his shoulders where hunched he found Hal's words to be funny.

Hal hunched his head down and then started licking John's tip. He kissed it lightly and then spoke the words, "we're not total and complete monsters... I'm willing to return the favor..."

John tensed up. He felt the mans mouth wrap around his cock. He wanted to pull his hips away but he couldn't. His bare ass was forced down onto the canvas, he was being guided by the two men above him to lay on the floor. The two men held him down and stared down at his face as John got sucked off by the other man. John wanted to break free, he thought about pleading to be let go... this couldn't be happening... he couldn't be... _loving the feeling._

John bit his bottom lip at the pleasure. He bucked his hips a bit. Hal pulled away and started pulling at John's cock with his whole fist.

"Whoa..." The man dressed in orange jokes, "seems like he likes it."

"I know... but I don't want him to cum too early." Hal smiled keenly at John's cock as he pumped it. "I'll be honest this time, I want to torment him a little bit before he's forced to cave..."

"This should be good." The man dressed in orange walked over and sat down besides Hal. It looks like he's willing to help.

John bit his bottom lip to keep himself from panting or moaning at the feeling of two men cupping his balls in their hands and slipping their tongues against John's cock. John started to sweat. He never felt like this before... so good... but still so violated. He suddenly remembered his fury. He started trying to pull away from the two men holding him down on the ground. The two men pleasuring him started chuckling amongst themselves as the slurped up John's precum, like all four of the men gained pleasure from watching John struggle. John didn't want to partake in this, he didn't want get pleasured by these horrid men. John just wanted this all to end... maybe if he finished... it would end.

John started taking deep breaths, letting himself breathe as the men worked their mouths over his cock. He started moaning and occasionally struggling just to let the men know that he isn't submitting. He just wanted to get everything over and done with.

"Dave." Dirk snapped his fingers. "Join them."

The boy with the silvery white strains of hair nursed his wounds as he knelled down to get a better glimpse of John. John looked up at him and could tell by his frown that Dave didn't want to partake in this... but he was tempted to. John felt his cock lightly twitch from the way Dave was analyzing his bare bottom half and when Dave finally wrapped his tongue around John's cock, John lifted up his hips at the feeling. John was fighting himself. He already told himself not to enjoy this, but having three men that eye John's thighs and cock like they are sweets and candies... it made John feel _hot._

John continued to struggle with his own mind. He didn't want to submit his mind to them, his body, that's fine... but his mind... that's something he didn't want them to violate. But they just did.

The three men took turns bouncing their heads up and down John's small shaft. Each time John would grunt or buck his hips they would pull away and spare a few seconds in between giving another a turn. It was Dave's turn again, John felt a burning heat of anger and lust. John's vision started to blur, John lost the fight over his own mind. He came down Dave's throat. Dave grunted at the feeling, he must not have been prepaired to take down John's entire load at random, but he swallowed it with ease. The other two men snickered to themselves as they traced their fingers around John's thighs. "All that practice being put to good use, right, Dave?"

Dave gave Hal the side eyes at his words.

John was panting, trying hard to regain focus. He couldn't see straight. The men completely worked him till he was burning hot and then held out until John took them by surprise and finished before they noticed he was on edge. "You always were the best at giving head out of all of us..." The man in orange laughed, he looked so much like Dave but different, Dave was much more handsome in John's eyes... he didn't look like a fucking monster. The two perverts around John's thighs continued slighting jokes at John and Dave as Dirk slowly began to walk over. Dirk himself poured the vile into John's mouth and held his chin shut before John even got the picture of what was going on. Dirk glanced over at the three men at John's thighs and they parted before Dirk even spoke. Dirk told John to, "swallow."

John knew better, he knew he shouldn't drink whatever concoction the men where passing around and idolizing, it has to be some kind of drug. Dirk started petting John's throat. "Come on... swallow, my pet."

John instantly attempted to spit the liquid into Dirk's face. Dirk saw it coming and covered John's mouth with his palm. John was startled by Dirk suddenly slapping John's face. John felt panicked because he accidentally let the liquid sink down his throat and into his stomach.

Dirk pecked John's lips. Lightly licking the small amount of liquid on John's lips that managed to escape his mouth. Dirk started slipping his tongue into John's mouth again. The two men holding John back decided to back off. John let his arms fall to the ground. Suddenly, no one seemed concerned that John would fight back. John couldn't register why. Dirk just kept sinking his tongue into John's mouth and John... started too...

 _"Hmmm..."_ John lightly moans into Dirk's mouth.

No! John can't let himself enjoy any part of this... He continued to fight to resist... but it's so tempting...

Dirk pulled away from John. He started slipping his hand down John's thigh, then in between them... and then he begins slipping his finger into John's hole. John could feel himself pucker around Dirk's index finger, invading his body.

Dirk whispers, "you want more?"

John started panting. Suddenly he knew that he needed more. He didn't want it. He **needed** it. John felt so hot, so burning red hot, he felt it in his gut. If he could cum their would be relief. If his hole was filled with cock it would help put in at ease. He need it. No! No, John didn't need his body. It was that foul drug. This is discussing. These men would drag John down to their level by making it so John feels he needs this. John doesn't need any of it! John starts fighting the urge. John starts struggling, pushing Dirk off of him. Dirk's finger slips out of John's hole as he's pushed back.

The two buffest men start trying to move forward to stop John from fighting his way out. Dirk lifts up his hand, gesturing for them not to move. John starts trying to sit up, the captured prince lifts up his arm to try to slug Dirk... but his arm hardly lifts up off the ground. John falls down onto the ground with an "ouf!"

Dirk starts crawling over John. Dirk instantly starts slipping two fingers in and out of John's hole. Everyone, including Dirk were suppressed that John's hole was wet with slick.

"That's what that potion does?" The boy in orange spoke under his breath to himself.

Hal tilted his head in a desperate attempt to get a better look. Dave turned his head away like he didn't want to watch... but John knew in his heart that Dave wanted nothing more than to see. The thought sent a surge through John's entire body, starting at his cock. John lifted up his hip and Dirk slipped in another finger.

Hal cheered John's submission on, "look at this little slut."

"Damn..." The older man with the copper-amber eyes finally spoke.

"You'll get your turn." Dirk brushed all of the men away from him and John.

Dirk started crawling up John's body to make it to John's mouth, Dirk maneuvers his hand so he can start finger banging John's ass while he makes out with him. John wraps his arms around Dirk's neck. Shit. John needed his cum inside of him, he needed to feel his tight hole filled with Dirk's cock and his cum. He needed it! He needed it! Why does he keep fighting his own head?! His own mind! It feels so good to be kissed. It feels so good to have his hole spread open by Dirk's fingers. John desperately tries to snap himself out of it. He tries to keep himself together. He doesn't need to enjoy it! Just to survive it- oh god... that felt so good. John lets slip a moan into Dirk's mouth. Dirk is panting into John's hot open mouth. Just a drop of whatever was in the vile was turning Dirk into a hot, panting mess. Dirk starts to claw off the rest of John's clothes. John could do nothing but watch as the rest of his clothing was being stripped from him. Hal handed Dirk a knife, Dirk used to to shear through John's shirt and then snap of the braces of his protective chest plate. Dirk wanted John to be stark naked and would do anything to get him undressed. John was holding himself with more grace than Dirk was at this point. John scoffed as he panted, he was erect and already leaking but he still attempted to hide his lust with his scowl.

Dirk jumped right to slipping his cock into John's hole. John's scowl turned right into an open mouth gasp. John was moaning at the feeling of Dirk pounding into him at full force. Both of them desperate to cum and damn John needs that cum. John desperately pulls Dirk into him. John needs Dirk closer, deeper. John wants it harder and faster and he needs release. He needs it. John bites down on his lips. He tries to hold back his moans. His vision is fading again. John is panting. He's trying so hard not to slip, clinging onto the edge. He's trying to pull himself back up from the cliff, he can save himself, he can- he can... "OH GOD!" Dirk just smacked him right where it's good! "That's the spot! There! Right there!" John started begging, pleading for more. "Dirk, Dirk... make me cum."

Dirk was frantically panting. He wanted to release his load in the prince, he needed to but he had to hold himself back. He had to keep at least a sliver of his dignity. Dirk pulled away. Dirk slipped himself out of John. He forced himself too. He can't submit himself to his new pet. He needs to keep control.

Dirk pants out, "your mouth is one hell of a drug."

John starts whining, almost crying that Dirk stopped. Dirk snapped his fingers. He pointed at the two older men and demanded, "show this whore a good time... and make sure you taste his mouth." Dirk kept panting as he watched the two muscular men get up from the ground and take turns slipping their tongues into John's cum covered mouth.

Slowly, they started getting more and more heated. They began grabbing John's arms again like it was an instinct, second nature to them. They fought each other over who got to stick themselves into John first. Aggressively pulling on John between each other like they were starving wolves fighting over the last scrap of meat. Dirk snapped his fingers, "fuck him at the same time."

The two of them mindlessly obeyed the command. They held John's thighs apart and up, the man with the white hair and the blood red eyes forced John to hug him as the man with the blonde hair and amber eyes grabbed both of their thick cocks and forced it into John's slick hole. John started sweating as their tips started to slip into him. Already, they were tearing his hole open, if they slammed in the whole thing-

"OH GOD!" John screamed. He was taking two thick cocks that were both over ten inches in length! John was panting and frantically clawing at the man with the white hair's chest. The man was wincing at John scrapping at his bare neck. John smacked his hand around his chest plate, trying to get him to ease up. John couldn't take both of those cocks he couldn't he couldn't! But he needed it! "Oh God! Yes!" It felt so fucking good. That last shred of sanity was gone in an instant. As soon as John agreed to it. His mind snapped into place.

John was drooling and moaning like a maniac. He was completely broken by two huge cocks pounding into him. Both men were desperate to finish in John's hole. They needed to fill him with cum. They frantically pounded into John's hole as they rubbed their cocks together. The man with amber eyes started biting down into John's shoulder, the other man with the white hair was cramming his tongue into John's mouth.

Both men thrust their bodies fully into John's ass. John cries into the other mans mouth as one of them finally cums. John's mind is so cloudy from feeling the semen inside of him, even more cloudy than before. Whoever just came doesn't matter because the other one follows closely behind. The two of them continuing to pound John's ass just as frantically.

Hal finds the whole sight amusing, he's lightly chuckling at the fact the two most stoic men in their group are losing their minds over a few drops of liquid and one virgin's tight hole.

Dirk snaps his fingers. Demanding the two men stop. They take a few extra seconds to pull out. It's hard for them to pull away, even after unloading all of their cum into John's ass. The two of them pull away and continue to sit on the canvas-covered ground.

Dirk takes a moment to survey the cum leaking out of John's gaping hole. The moment the men pulled away, a huge amount leaked out like a gushing waterfall.

John was left panting, laying down on the floor, feeling a urge rush through him that he needs to be filled again. Instantly he starts crawling towards the boy with the injuries. The one that's been refusing to look at him, John's going to make Dave see him.

John forces Dave to the ground and starts rubbing his gaping hole against Dave's crotch. Why is it still clothed? Dave pulled his cock out only moments ago to get John to suck his cock and God. Dave's cum tasted so fucking good. Maybe if John kissed Dave, Dave can know just how good his load tastes.

John starts to force his tongue down Dave's throat. Dave is stunned, completely floored that all of a sudden John would just jump him like this... but... Dave wraps his arms around John, accepting his kisses and mimicking his desperate dry humping.

"Aw." The boy dressed in orange-gold jokes, "looks like he likes you, Dave."

Hal talked down to the disgraced prince, "what a good pet, you like serving your master?"

Dave struggles to get his pants down from how rapidly and aggressively John is grinding against his crotch. John wants his load and he wants it **now.**

Dave's tongue slipping against John's can only get a fragment of the doze that John got, but he can already feel his pain slip away and the siring heat from his wound is replaced with pleasure. He lets himself sink into John's mouth and keeps dry humping and rubbing his fabric covered cock against John's hole, the two of them panting like they are actually having heated sex. John whines. He needs more. He needs his cock. John starts crying into Dave's mouth. Dave keeps trying to slip his cock out but he's too fucking horned up, he's shaking. Hal laughs and starts assisting Dave's pants down. Instantly, Dave's cock pops out and John starts riding it. John pounds it and backs away from Dave's mouth so he can scream as he rides it. It's not even that large and John's hole is already gaping, but for some reason it feels so good to have someone like Dave slip inside of him.

"Ah! Ah! Oh!" John keeps panting in between each one of Dave's thrusts. As quickly as it began, it ended. Dave filled John's open gaping hole with and eruption of his own load. John didn't stop riding him. He was so hot, so hot and thrilled and he just needed to cum. He needed a release of his own, but it isn't coming.

Dave collapses. His cock is still rock hard from the drop of the doze that sinked into his system. John pulls away from Dave, he needs to find some way to cum.

"Interesting." Hal noted as he began pumping his hand up and down Dave's still erect, and twitching, cock. "I wonder how many times he can cum before he goes soft."

"Only one way to find out." The man dressed in orange sinked down to Dave's thighs and began sucking. Hal frowned at the display, he wanted to be the one to conduct his own experimentation on Dave. But... there's a bit of fun in getting to watch. Dave is gasping at the feeling. Pulling the other man's head down as he slurps up the cum left on his cock.

John started frantically pulling at his own cock, trying to make himself cum... at least once, he needs to. Suddenly, there was another lash put on his back. Dirk stood right behind John as he screamed out in a mix of pain and pleasure. John wasn't allowed to pleasure himself, Dirk needed to make that clear. John bent over, he presented himself to Dirk again. He wanted someone to dominate him, make him cum. He needed to cum.

Hal stepped over. He gained pleasure at seeing how needy this bitch was. Hal started slipping his fingers into John's hole. "Oh... look at how lose you are already... you were so tight when we started. I saw how cute your little hole was." Hal moved his head forward and started lining his tongue around John's hole. He was tasting the cum that the other men left in John's hole that didn't manage to escape yet... all of a sudden, Hal started to get hot under the collar. His amusement turned to anger. He suddenly needed to cum and he wasn't happy about it. Hal hated feeling needy and impatient. He despised the feeling. Hal bent John over and went straight to punishing John.

John was frantically whaling at how hard Hal was pounding him and how tight the grip of Hal's hands were around his neck. Hal pressed down so hard that John struggled to breathe in air but he still managed to let out a series of panicked moans.

Hal was desperate to finish. He kept pounding into John as he got closer and closer and closer and then grunted and tightened his grip around John's neck even more. When Hal released his hot white load, he was still fucking hard. Hard and pissed. Hal slammed John's head into the ground. John whines at the pain, not at the pain in his head, but the pain of not finishing first. John tried so hard to cum and still, nothing! John couldn't finish.

He started pleading with his new masters, "...Please. Please. Please... Get me to cum."

The boy dressed in orange-gold was still working Dave's cock. Dave came about three times watching John get his ass pounded and that was all his poor, sore cock could take. Dave passed out, he couldn't even remain conscious through the ordeal. John crawled over to the boy in orange, hoping that he'd be hungry for more cock. John lifted up his hips and started to beg like the good pet he is for his treat for being an obedient little cock slave. The boy dressed in orange smiles and looks over Dirk. Dirk nodded his head.

Then he had at it. John grabbed onto the boys head and forced his cock down his throat. He frantically started pounding into his mouth. So hard in fact, he pushed the boy to the ground and started fucking the man on the floor in a lust-filled frenzy. John was panic-struck, he couldn't bring himself to the edge. No matter how much pleasure he was feeling, no matter how fast and hard he was using up this man's throat. He couldn't get there, he was crying, tears streaming down his cheeks. John pulled away and demanded that the boy dressed in orange fucked him. "Fuck me! Fuck me like the whore I am, make me cum. Make me cum."

"Oh...?" The boy dressed in orange ran his fingers through John's messy, sweaty black hair. "That's a good boy... you're such a good boy... you want my cock? Is that what you need?"

"Yes!" John cried out. "Please. Please. God Yes."

"Aw... okay... only cause you said please." The man dressed in orange pushed John to the ground. He lifted up John's ass and slipped his cock in. John was slicker than even before, gushing out a sweet smelling fluid. Just begging the other man to... pull away and have a taste... Once he did, he became frenzied too. It was like an infection. One that Dirk was still suffering from no matter how much he attempted to compose himself, Dirk was losing his mind. He wanted to be used up by his two older brothers just like John was. He felt the need to walk over and fuck John in the mouth again, that sweet, perfect mouth. Dirk tried to resist pulling on himself. He tried. When Dirk noticed that no one was looking at him he caved in. Dirk started pumping himself, watching as John tore his own hair out, distressed he couldn't finish. Dirk loved watching John so crazed up and out of control. John completely lost his mind in a matter of meer moments and shit. Dirk was too. Dirk wanted to toss John to the ground and demand that his pet kiss him again. He loved that mouth. He wanted that mouth. Fuck it! He's the leader. Dirk did everything in his power to get here. Dirk gets the right to do anything he pleases, even this little whore!

Dirk walked over and slammed his cock down John's throat. "You take it and you like it." Dirk growled. "You want fucking cock, you down my fucking cock, bitch."

The boy pounding into John laughed. "He's such a good boy, such a good little bitch." He kept cooing John. John's mind was tossed between the two, he loved being praised and insulted and forced to fuck but nurtied and his mind was so split. Split in to two pieces.

John slurped up Dirk's cock, taking it like the good little good for nothing cock slut he is. No he isn't good for nothing, John's good at being a little cum dump. John wanted nothing more than to be filled with cum. As much as possible. He'd keep milking these mother fuckers dry for as long as he could. And he did just that. He went around the room. Sucking and fucking all of the cocks he could. The two larger men went hysterical when John demanded that he get spit-roasted again by them. Hal was besides himself with rage when a whore told him to get off his ass and fuck his, so he showed John his place by fucking the words out of his mouth and then ruining his hole. John used up every inch of cum from the men and then found his way back to Dirk. Forcing the rebellion leader to the ground and dementedly pounding his ass against his hard fucking thick cock! John used up every single drop of cum till there was none left. He was desperately seeking more. He got so unhinged he went over to Dave's body and tried to suck out what he could from his flaccid cock. No! No! No! There had to be more!

John started freaking shit. He was so heated up, frenzied. He wanted more he needed more.

Dirk recuperated himself. He snapped his fingers again and demanded that every one of them got up and clothed themselves. John started groaning and whining, like a panicked animal. It can't be over. Not yet! John wasn't finished. Everyone got clothed and John pleaded with Dirk by grabbing at his pants. "Please. Please. Please... fuck me..."

Dirk kicked John to the ground. John found himself next to Dave, Dave who was still unconscious and unclothed. Hal lightly kicked Dave's body, he was still in bad shape himself but he didn't want his youngest brother to get fucked over because he disobeyed a direct command. Dirk lifted up his hand for Hal to stop poking at Dave. "Leave him, he exhausted himself in battle. He gets an excuse to lay about. The rest of you all have to join me for this."

Dirk's oldest brothers take John again by the arms. They struggle with their own bodies to drag John out of the tent and up onto the small stage Dirk set up for his speeches.

Dirk began walking up stage and presenting himself to his soldiers, celebrating the war that was won by drinking and eating the left over rations. There was no need for rations when they could now raid the full cabins of the castle walls and take from the monarchs that starved their people with unpayable taxes and so many unjust laws.

Dirk simply lifts up his hand to stop the cheering at his presence. Dirk stepped to the side to present crowned prince John Egbert's naked panting body. John Egbert was gone, what was left was only the husk of what he once was. Left with nothing but lust and a desire to milk every single one of his beloved citizen's dry of all their cum. He doesn't need rest, he only needs to serve his people, work his men's cocks to the bone and please the masses with his loving body. Anything, anything for his kingdom... anything for his people.

John was delighted as Dirk snapped his fingers one final time and told his soldiers,

"Line up, men. Here's your true reward."


End file.
